Quaffles y escobas
by Lis Carr
Summary: Lo saben los alumnos, los profesores, los fantasmas y hasta la señora Norris. Katie Bell está loca por Oliver Wood. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: los personajes, Hogwarts y todas esas cosas, son de J.K.**

 **Uno.**

Si alguien le preguntase a Katie Bell, ella diría que Hogwarts es algo así como el mejor sitio del mundo. Adora los largos pasillos, los fantasmas, las clases de Encantamientos y a _ese_ chico alto y fornido de cuarto, que es el guardián del equipo de Quidditch de su casa, Gryffindor.

Katie nunca ha hablado con él, pero ha oído muchos rumores. Dicen que el chico en cuestión, Oliver Wood, respira Quidditch. Que tiene pensado hacerse jugador profesional y que es el mayor fan del Puddlemere United. Katie nunca dice nada al respecto, no lo conoce, lo admira en silencio, pero sabe, en el fondo, que lo conseguirá, porque el guardián desprende fuerza y voluntad, aunque ella no sea capaz de explicar por qué.

Soporta las miradas burlonas de su mejor amiga, Leanne, cuando se queda ensimismada viéndolo leer _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_ en el sillón al lado de la ventana, que parece estar reservado para él.

Sentada, de pie, despierta o durmiendo, Katie Bell, a sus tiernos once años, vive inmersa en el eje Oliver, aunque nunca haya hablado con él.

Aunque él no sepa que existe.

 **Dos.**

Lo ha conseguido. Ha entrado al equipo.

Ni ella misma se puede creer la suerte que tiene, pero respira tranquila, no en vano ha pasado todo el verano practicando y tratando de no marearse subida a una escoba. A Katie Bell le gusta el Quidditch, mucho, muchísimo. Disfruta yendo a los partidos con su padre y su hermano, animando a sus equipos favoritos. Pero le gusta aún más Oliver Wood, el nuevo capitán del equipo de Gryffindor. Y esa es la principal razón por la que ha hecho las pruebas para cazadora.

Ni ella misma se puede creer que lo haya conseguido, pero durante los entrenamientos, se da cuenta de que no solo va por él, sino también porque jugar empieza a ser lo que más le gusta en el mundo, aparte de observar a su capitán. Vuela rápido, mejorando con cada entrenamiento y haciendo del equipo de Gryffindor, entre todos, el mejor de Hogwarts.

Tienen un guardián con gran futuro, unos golpeadores que le sacan la parte buena a todo, incluso a las derrotas, un buscador con talento y tres cazadoras que se complementan como hermanas. El equipo de se hace familia, y Katie se descubre disfrutando de las conversaciones en los vestuarios con los demás tras el entrenamiento, riéndose de las bromas de los gemelos, contándose confidencias con Angelina y Alicia, apoyando a Harry cuando sale malherido, y volviendo, a solas, al castillo con su capitán.

Y de pronto, de un modo u otro, ellos se hacen más amigos. Katie le pregunta dudas acerca de sus deberes, aunque él no sea el estudiante más dedicado.

Se hacen grandes amigos, y cuando termina el año, está triste, y ella no puede evitar recordar que no lo verá en todo el verano, y que está loca por él pero que su capitán cabeza de quaffle no se fijará en ella a no ser que se transforme en bludger. Así que, de camino a casa en el tren, se deja consolar por Leanne.

 **Tres.**

La primera vez que lo ve después del verano, es en el banquete de bienvenida, y Katie, más alta, aunque no demasiado, un poco más desarrollada y con ese permiso en el baúl que indica que al menos, ya tiene trece años y puede visitar el pueblo, se queda de piedra, muda, estupefacta y todas esas cosas que ocurren cuando ves al chico que te gusta, alto, guapo y fuerte, enfrente de ti, mirándote solo a ti.

Mientras su fanática y cruel mente imagina un montón de posibles declaraciones de amor eterno que incluyen un futuro viviendo juntos en una cabañita en el Bosque Prohibido, solos, él la interrumpe para darle el horario de los entrenamientos. Suspira, derrotada, de vuelta a la realidad.

Y así, el año pasa lento y rápido al mismo tiempo. Mientras llega el otoño, ella sueña con él, cuando cae el invierno, todos están aterrorizados por el heredero de Slytherin, excepto Oliver Wood, que solo parece poder pensar en las quaffles. A la primavera, la acompaña una suspensión y medidas de seguridad, y ella, que ha vuelto a pedirle ayuda en la biblioteca, y a escuchar sus divagaciones sobre estrategias y tácticas en la sala común, además de sus quejas por la gran injusticia de suspender el Quidditch, se encuentra de pronto escapándose con su capitán por las noches, como dos fugitivos, o niños traviesos, cogiendo sus escobas y saliendo a volar con la suave advertencia de que en cualquier momento podrían pillarlos.

Al final de su tercer año, ella se da cuenta de que está enamorada de él.

 **Cuatro.**

Por supuesto, el año no podía comenzar con tranquilidad. Agobiada y muerta de miedo, Katie camina por los fríos pasillos del Expreso de Hogwarts, buscando a su mejor amiga, aun recordando la reciente visita de los dementores al tren. Sin darse cuenta, choca con algo grande y duro, y cuando levanta la vista, sabiendo quién es, porque ese olor es _inconfundible_ , se topa con los ojos negros de Oliver Wood.

Preocupado, le palpa la cara, los brazos y las manos, pero ella ya no siente miedo, ni agobio, ni nada parecido. La tranquilidad de verlo —bien— es más fuerte y de repente se lanza a sus brazos, sorprendiéndolo con un abrazo de oso, que inmediatamente es correspondido por él.

El curso pasa poco a poco, pero de forma distinta. Siguen siendo muy amigos, salen a volar juntos, incluso se sientan en la misma mesa en la biblioteca. Oliver la busca para enseñarle estrategias que pasado todo el verano programando, y ella es feliz así. Pero hay algo distinto, en la sonrisa de él, o en sus ojos cuando la mira. En cómo se deja consolar tras la derrota de Hufflepuff, la cara de malas pulgas que tiene cuando ve a Roger Davies cerca de ella, o en como la mira y abraza la noche antes del partido final.

Definitivamente, algo ha cambiado, se dice Katie, cuando todo el campo parece estar en llamas después de que Gryffindor gane por fin la copa, con todos celebrando, y ella y su capitán, en medio, besándose.

 **Amo a estos dos, y no tengo remedio.**

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado!**


End file.
